We Know The Truth
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Alice es la hermana menor de los Hamada, y Hiro empieza a experimentar lo que nunca habia sentido por nadie.¿Podrá hacer que lo que siente se haga realidad?, o solo quedara guardado en su interior. ¿Esta bien sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien de tu familia? Grandes Héroes desde otro punto de vista.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaa!**_

_**Esta vez es producto de mi imaginación, la historia de Big Hero 6 estará… demasiado cambiada será una amor entre hermanos pero, no estoy hablando de Tadashi y Hiro, no sino que… de algo mas…**_

**Capitulo 1: Tres Son Mejor Que Uno**

Desde que nacieron se llevaron bien, jugaban juntos, se ayudaba y querían. Tadashi fue el primero en llegar, Hiro el segundo y luego con un año de diferencia con Hiro, llego Alice, la menor.

Siempre estaban juntos, no les importaba nada, Alice admiraba a Tadashi y a Hiro, siempre decía que la inteligencia que ellos poseían era única, en cambio, los chicos, admiraban a Alice su inteligencia también era única, pero su vocación era el baile.

Por desgracia, sus padres murieron cuando Hiro tenía 3 años y Alice 2, pero aun así les afecto, su tía Cass se encargo de ellos y los educo y crio como sus propios hijos y aun lo sigue haciendo…

_**11 Años Mas Tarde…**_

-Wow que desorden-Dijo una chica-Hiro ¿y aquí qué pasó?-

Alice había entrado al cuarto de sus hermanos para despertarlos, pero se encontró con un montón de bollos de papel alrededor de su hermano que dormía plácidamente con la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¡Hiro!-Le grito en el oído haciendo despertar al pelinegro y haciendo que cayera de la silla

-Alice, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites mientras duermo?-

-Nunca-Dijo la joven de 13 años-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Tadashi, anoche me llevo a su escuelita de nerds y ahora quiero entrar, así que estuve pensando en algún proyecto para presentar-

-Y adivino, ninguna idea, ¿cierto genio?-

-Nada-

-Okey, solo venía a decirte que el desayuno ya esta y que Tadashi te dejo saludos-

-Okey, ya bajo-

Alice se fue de la habitación dejando a Hiro para que se cambiara en paz, luego se fue a desayunar con su hermana y su tía Cass y ahí Alice les conto que tenía pensado hacer una audición para el Instituto de Baile de San Fransokyo, pero había un problema, era el mismo día en el que Hiro tenía que presentarse para ver si le daban una beca.

-Hiro, no podre ir-Dijo Alice con tono de tristeza

-Sí, eso pensé-Dijo Hiro algo decepcionado-Pero no importa, este bien-Acto seguido se levanto de su asiento y se retiro

Los días transcurrieron rápido, Hiro trabajaba en su proyecto y Alice practicaba una coreografía para la audición, ninguno se dirigió la palabra en toda la semana, hasta el día en que ambas presentaciones se realizarían.

Hiro, Tadashi y Cass se estaban llendo, Alice se iría después sola al Instituto, junto con Gogo, Honey, Fred y Wasabi cuando Alice llamo a su hermano para hablar.

-Hiro, sé que no estaré allí, pero sé que ganaras la beca-

-Gracias-Dijo el pelinegro sin mucho animo

-Algo mas, suerte-Dijo y lo beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse

Hiro no sabía porque, pero ese beso le revolvió el estomago e hizo que tuviera calor, era raro ya que como hermanos él y Alice acostumbraban a despedirse así, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar porque debía irse.

Llegaron al Instituto y Hiro estaba nervioso, sus amigos y su hermano lo apoyaron hasta que anunciaron su nombre y tuvo que subir al escenario.

-Okey hermanito, es tu turno-Dijo Tadashi-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? No me dejes así, oye ¿Qué tienes?-Dijo al notar la cara de su hermano

-Enserio, quisiera que Alice estuviera aquí-

-Oye, pero lo está-

Hiro subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono para empezar con la presentación.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hiro…-El micrófono largo un sonido que aturdió a todos los presentes-Lo siento, mi nombre es Hiro Hamada y les voy a presentar mi proyecto, es grandioso ya lo verán. Esto es un microbot-Dijo y paro al ver que perdía al público, miro entre la gente y diviso a su hermano, a su tía y a sus amigos, pero algo le llamo la atención, como confundir esa cabellera rosa, era Alice.

-Respira-Susurro su hermana

-Ustedes dirán que no es mucho, pero cuando él y sus amigos de acoplan-De repente el piso empezó a temblar y miles de microbots subieron al escenario-La cosas se vuelven más interesantes, los microbots son controlados con este neurotransmisor, yo pienso en algo que quiero, y… lo hacen-Dentro de toda la gente, la atención de Krei fue captada-Construcción, lo que un grupo de obreros hacia por meses, será realizado por una sola persona, los microbots puedes transportar lo que sea cuando sea sin sudar, el único límite es su imaginación, ¡Microbots!-

El auditorio se lleno de aplausos para el joven de 14 años que rápidamente bajo del escenario, para encontrarse con sus amigos y familia.

-Eso fue estupendo-

-Increíble-

-Si-Dijo un hombre de traje-Tu tecnología es sorprendente-

-Señor Krei-Dijo Hiro

-¿Puedo?-

Hiro le dio uno de sus microbots

-Fascinante, quiero a tus microbots en KreiTec-Dijo el hombre

-No invente-Dijo Hiro boquiabierto

-El señor Krei tiene razón, tus microbots son fascinantes, o los estudias más a fondo, o se los vendes a un hombre que se deja guiar por el dinero-Dijo el Profesor Callaghan –Es tu decisión Hiro, el señor Krei a llegado hasta donde está tomando atajos e ignorando la ciencia exacta-

-Aprecio la oferta señor Krei, pero no se venden-Dijo Hiro

-Yo creí que eras más listo hijo. Robert-Dijo alejándose

-Te veré en clase entonces-Dijo el profesor Callaghan dándole a Hiro la beca para estudiar

Todos salieron celebrando, Hiro también pero estaba distraído buscando a Alice, la tía Cass iba a llevar a todos a cenar pero Tadashi se llevo a Hiro a solas, él solo lo siguió.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dijo Hiro

Llegaron a un puentecito cerca de la universidad, contra la baranda se encontraba una chica con el pelo rosa bailando con el viento, era Alice.

-Hola nerds-Saludo

-Cállate, tú también eres nerd-Dijo Tadashi-Le dieron la beca-

-Lo sabía, ves te lo dije nerd-Dijo golpeando a Hiro en el hombro

-¿Y a ti como te fue?-Dijo Hiro

-También tengo la beca-Dijo entusiasmada

Los tres hermanos se abrazaron, pero de pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar, los tres salieron corriendo en dirección al instituto que se estaba prendiendo fuego.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto Tadashi a una mujer

-Sí, pero el profesor Callaghan sigue adentro-

Tadashi salió corriendo pero Alice y Hiro lo detuvieron

-Tadashi no-Dijeron al unisonó

-Callaghan sigue ahí, comprendan-Salió corriendo y se perdió dentro del edificio

Alice sin darse cuenta perdió a Hiro de vista y cuando giro vio que corría en dirección al edificio

-Hiro-Dijo pero ambos salieron volando cuando el edificio exploto

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Tadashi no había vuelto a salir.

Ese día perdieron a un hermano y ahora solo quedaban ellos dos…

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mi historia, dejen sus reviews ya sean positivos o negativos porque me ayudan a mejorar. Muchas gracias a todos!**_

_**Besos … :) **_


	2. Chapter 2: Para Mis Lectores

**Hola A Mis Seguidores**

_Quiero informarles que por un tiempo he estado desconectada porque mi computadora se rompio, momentaneamente seguire sin actualizar pero no se preocupen, esto no es un ADIOS es un HASTA LUEGO._

_Gracias por esperar, y les prometo que apenas pueda continuar lo hare._

_Besoooos ? ﾟﾘﾙ__?_


	3. Chapter 3: Nos Tenemos El Uno Al Otro

**_Hola lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero ocurrio un problemqa con mi computadora y todas las historias se borraron lamentablemente. Sin mas preambulos, en capitulo 2 de esta historia._**

**Capitulo 2: Nos Tenemos El Uno Al Otro**

Habia pasado una semana desde que Tadashi habia muerto, ni la tía Cass, ni los hermanos lo habian superado aun, pero lo que si fue una ventaja fue que ahora estaban mas unidos que nunca. Hiro se desperto con el primer rayo de sol que entro por la ventana, se revolvio para intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero no pudo, tenia una imagen en su mente de la noche anterior.

Su tía Cass, todos los viernes organizaba una fiesta en el café con música y baile, las bebidas eran gratis y todos se vestian elegantes y disfrutaban de la atención del lugar. Hiro odiaba vestirse con traje, así que solo se puso un jean azul y una camisa negra, su tía llevaba un vestido rojo con el delantal blanco, pero lo que Hiro no podia olvidar era como estaba vestida su hermana, Alice llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color violeta, ajustado arriba y suelto de la cintura para abajo. Para él estaba hermosa. Cuando se acerco a él, Hiro pudo notar que estaba maquillada solo un poco, sus ojos en negro y sus labios en violeta claro, esos labios que Hiro, por alguna razon, queria probar. Seguia siendo un poco mas baja que Hiro ya que no llevaba tacones y su hermoso cabello rosa le caia a los costados encima de los hombros.

-Estas... muy linda- Le dijo Hiro

-Gracias, tu también estas bien- Dijo Alice con una risita al final

Tapo su cara con la manta para que el sol no interrumpiera su recuerdo, pero lo que lo interrumpio fue Alice, quien se sento en la cama y comenzo a moverlo y llamarlo para que se levantara. Hiro solo se quejaba debajo de las sabanas y a Alice no le quedo otra que acercarse y destaparlo, a la misma vez que levantaba mas la persina y haciendo que el pelinegro habriera los ojos al contacto con la luz.

-Arriba dormilon- Le dijo

-Cinco minutos mas- Pidio Hiro

Pero Alice no lo dejo en paz hasta que al fin se levanto, y fue a bañarse. El agua de la ducha lo despabilo y cuando termino salio para cambiarse, pero se sorprendio de aun encontrar a su hermana allí sentada en el borde de la cama, por un momento agradecio llevar la toalla puesta, _"Aunque tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo no haber llevado la toalla", _ese pensamiento invadio su mente un segundo pero lo aparto.

-Que haces aun aquí?- Le pregunto

-Nada, solo que te vine a dejar la ropa... yo ya... me iba- Dijo Alice

Alice se levanto de la cama y empezo a bajar las escaleras, Hiro se limito a verla de reojo y sonreir cuando ella se fue porque, al ver así a su hermano, Alice se habia sonrojado un poco, cosa que a Hiro le parecio raro y tierno.

Luego de cambiarse bajo a desayunar donde su hermana y su tía ya estaban allí esperandolo y sirviendo todo, cuando terminaron la tía Cass fue a trabajar en el café mientras que Hiro subio para buscar algo, pero antes dd bajar en su computadora habia un mensaje de sus amigos y fue a abrirlo.

-Hola Hiro, solo queriamos saber como estabas y que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa nosotros los extrañamos y...- Hiro cerro el mensaje antes de que terminara dejando la pagina de peleas roboticas en la ciudad.

-No piensas volver a eso, verdad?- Una voz de fondo llamo su atención, su hermana lo miraba desde la escalera apoyada contra la pared.

Hiro se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella que en ese momento miraba el piso, coloco su mano en su mandíbula y la nizo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, tenia los ojos bidriosos y parecia estar por estallar en llanto y sin mas que hacer la abrazo mientras escuchaba como Alice comenzaba a llorar y a abrazarlo muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-No quiero perderte Hiro- Dijo Alice

-Tranquila no pasara, no volvere te lo prometo- Le dijo Hiro en un susurro

Cuando se separaron la volvio a mirar a los ojos, los que ahora miraban de nuevo el piso, se dedico a mirarla detenidamente, tenia los ojos mas lindo en todo el mundo, aunque los hubiera visto miles de veces nunca se cansaba de ellos, siguio mirandola y llego a sus labios, eran carnoso pero delicados, y otra imagen paso por su mente, _"Quiero besarla y ver como saben esos labios" _, nuevamente se sorprendio de esos pensamientos hacia su hermana y trato de olvidarlo. Pero lo que siguio lo sorpendio mas.

-Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?- Hiro levanto la cabeza y la miro pensando si era real lo que ella acababa de decir

-Aun no es hora de dormir Alice-

-Lo se pero cuando lo sea, puedo?-

Hiro sonrio y asintio levemente sacandole una sonrisa a su hermanita quien se tiro sobre el para abrazarlo nuevamente.

El día paso volando, y la noche llego, cenaron todos juntos riendo y contando cosas, Hiro mientras cenaban y su hermana reia la miraba de reojo y disfrutaba verla feliz. Cuando terminaron su tía Cass les dijo que se fueran a acostar mientras ella acomodaba todo, Hiro y Alice subieron a la habitacio del pelinegro pero antes se cambiaron cada uno en su cuarto, Hiro acomodaba todo mientras Alice lo observaba no lo habia notado pero, su hermano era bastante lindo.

-Alice? Alice!- Alice estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que Hiro la llamaba para decirle que ya se podian ir a dormir

-Lo siento, e-estaba en o-otra c-co-cosa- Respondio rapidamente tratando de no sonrojarse

Ambos se acercaron a la cama y se acostaron, Hiro abrazo a Alice por la cintura y la atrajo a él sin que ella se lo pidiera, ninguno dijo nada pero a ambos se les revolvio el estomago ante este acto.

-Hiro?- Lo llamo Alice, el joven reacciono

-Si Alice?-

-Tengo miedo de que algo nos separe, o nos pase algo, o que...-

Alice fue interrumpida por su hermano que la abrazo mas fuerte y le beso la frente.

-Tranquila, nada nos pasara, a partir de ahora, nos tenemos el uno al otro-


	4. Aviso!

_**Hola amigos!**_

_Lamento no haber actualizado, se me complico un poro pero pronto actualizare. Por si les es más fácil también pasaré la historia a , mi usuario es CubiFernandez (Loser Like Me) si no me encuentras avisenme._

_Les prometo que pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo, más porque tanto yo como ustedes quiero saber que pasará :) jajajaja_

_En fin, espero sigan leyéndola aquí o en Wattpad. _

_Besooooooooooooos enormeeeeeeessss _

_Por Hiralice! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola heme aquí, bien. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar he tenido demasiadas cosas entre la escuela, las evaluaciones y muchas cosas más y casi no he podido estar frente a la compu y esta idea me viene volviendo loca desde hace varios meses y al fin me decidí a escribirla. No quería hacerlo ya que no soy buena relatando Lemmon así que sean sinceros cuando terminen de leer.**_

**Chapter 3: **_Sentimientos Encontrados_

La noche había sido muy rara, Alice le había pedido dormir con él, no le extraño ya que casi siempre lo hacían y comprendía que ella lo hiciera ahora ya que Tadashi no estaba más con ellos y su hermana necesita sentirse protegida. Pero últimamente todo estaba raro entre ellos dos, Alice se lo quedaba mirando por horas o intentaba estar más tiempo con él de algún modo. Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás, desde la última noche con Tadashi se sentía raro, siempre que la miraba sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios y cada vez que se abrazaban sentía una carga de electricidad recorrerle la espalda.

Esta mañana se había despertado un poco transpirado y con la respiración algo agitada. No era extraño ya que el sueño que había tenido le había parecido tan real que hasta juraba que fue real, pero parecía que no lo había sido y todo fue solo su subconsciente.

A su lado, Alice dormía plácidamente, era tan linda cuando dormía. Sus hermosas pestañas finas como hilos negros y largas decoraban a la perfección esos hermosos ojos marrones que ahora se encontraban cerrados. Su vista se desvió automáticamente a los labios de la joven, delicados y gruesos. Y esto lo volvió a su sueño.

_**Flashback**_

_Ya eran las 00:00hs y aun no podía dormir, Alice se había quedado plácidamente dormida a su lado. No encontraba la forma de pegar un ojo y todas las posiciones en las que se ponía le parecían incomodas._

_Pasando la 01:00hs al fin pudo dormirse, sintió un peso depositarse a los pies de la cama pero no le dio importancia ya que podía ser parte de sus sueños. Unos minutos más tarde sintió ese peso sobre él, aunque tampoco le dio importancia, pensó que podía se Mochi, pero al fin reacciono cuando sintió que alguien le delineaba cada centímetro de su rostro con una uña bastante larga y fue entonces que abrió los ojos y se encontró con Alice sobre él._

_-Alice ¿Qué haces?- Le dijo a la joven_

_-Solo te miro, ¿no puedo?- Le dijo Alice en un tono dulce casi susurrando_

_-No me refiero a eso, ¿Qué haces encima mío?-_

_-Shhh… tranquilo- Le dijo acercando su rostro al de él. Hiro sintió su cara arder por la cercanía de su hermana, y como de costumbre miro los labios de la chica._

_-¿Te gustan?- Le dijo ella haciendo que la mirara a los ojos mientras se embriagaba del aliento de su hermana. Comenzó a asentir levemente mientras la miraba._

_-Si… -Dijo susurrando._

_-¿Los quieres probar?- Le dijo Alice acercándose aún más a Hiro_

_-Alice esto no está bien- Le dijo pero eso no impidió que la chica se siguiera acercando._

_Para cuando quiso detenerla, ya era demasiado tarde. Alice fundió sus labios con los de Hiro, era un beso inexperto e inocente pero poco a poco Alice comenzó a incrementar la intensidad de este colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de su hermano. _

_Él solo le siguió el beso, sabía que estaba mal pero ya no había marcha atrás. Alice se separó por falta de aire y luego volvió a acercarse, instintivamente, Hiro cerro sus ojos pero Alice se detuvo, lo miro, pero no fue a sus labios, si no al cuello de su hermano. _

_Comenzó a dejar besos y pequeños mordiscos mientras Hiro soltaba pequeños suspiros de placer._

_**Fin FlashBack**_

No sabía porque había soñado eso, pero se sintió muy real y muy bien. Alice comenzaba a despertar así que el pelinegro saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza, al menos por un rato.

-¿Cuánto llevas viéndome dormir?- Le dijo la joven sentándose en la cama

-Ahh… No-no te estaba…. mirando- Le respondió el pelinegro sonrojándose y haciendo reír a Alice.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Le pregunto su hermana

-Si ¿y tú?

-Mmmm…. Si, si dormí bien- Le dijo Alice

-¡Alice! ¡Hiro! ¡A desayunar!- Grito su tía Cass desde abajo

Alice se levantó y camino hasta la escalera comenzando a bajar seguida de Hiro. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa con su tía Cass y empezaron a desayunar.

-Alice ¿A qué hora sales de clases?- Le pregunto Cass a su sobrina

-A las…. 17:00hs- Respondió la joven

-¿Quieres que pase por ti?- Le pregunto el pelinegro a su hermana, esta asintió.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos hermanos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus institutos. Hiro acompaño a Alice ya que le quedaba de paso, cuando llegaron ella se estaba por despedir de él cuando un chico la llamo.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice Hamada?- Alice volteo, era un chico rubio de ojos miel.

-¡Max!- Grito la chica corriendo a abrazarlo

-No puedo creer que estudiare con mi mejor amiga- Dijo el joven

-Yo tampoco…-Dijo Alice, una tos la saco de su entusiasmo-…Ahhhh Max él es mi hermano Hiro- Dijo la chica corriéndose a un costado

-Ohh… hola Hiro, Alice ya debemos entrar a clases- Dijo el joven ignorando por completo a Hiro.

-Ahhh sí, claro. Nos vemos Hiro- Dijo alejándose con Max

…

El día pasó volando, pero Hiro no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven que ahora estaba con su hermanita. Ya era la hora, debía ir por Alice, cerró su laboratorio y salió del instituto camino al de Alice.

Al llegar había varios alumnos saliendo pero no veía a su hermana, decidió entrar y preguntar por ella. Le dijeron que no había salido aun y que estaba en el salón de baile así que se dirigió allí.

Podía escuchar la música desde el otro lado de la puerta. _Best Mistake _de _Ariana Grande,_ abrió la puerta y entro sin hacer mucho ruido. Allí estaba Alice pero no estaba sola, estaba con….. Max!

Practicaban una coreografía muy juntos ya que la cancion de Ariana es algo sensual, Max estaba tocando a su hermanita y ella pegaba su cuerpo con el de él.

La cancion termino y ambos se separaron para quedar viéndose, Hiro estaba furioso pero ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero regañaría a su hermana por esto.

_**Holisss! Lamento haber tardado Tantooooo…. en actualizar, pero heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo solo para ustedes, espero les guste y prometo no volver a dejar las historias en la nada ni a ustedes tampoco.**_

_**Gracias MakeUPSmile, Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka y ghostgirl crazy por cometar, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Besoooss!**_


End file.
